This invention concerns a manually controlled magnetic lifting device, with which it is possible to lift relatively heavy loads with either flat, circular or similar shaped anchoring surfaces.
The magnetic lifting device of this invention differs from the usual magnetic lifting device in virtue of its simple but sturdy structure, as well as its reduced dimensioning, due to the particular configuration of its magnetic circuit; therefore, with the same quantity of magnetic material, the lifting apparatus according to the invention makes it possible to obtain a greater magnetic power and a relatively low weight.
Whereas the presence of an external magnetic yoke prevents any undesirable magnetic interference with nearby material, it also constitutes a protection against bumps and magnetic damage to the lifting device itself.